particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (Beluzia)
The Sovereign Union is an oligarchist federation of Beluz counties located in South-Western Artania. It shares borders with Rutania, Luthori, and Darnussia. The Union consists of 5 counties, each with its own non-sovereign monarch and local council of oligarchs. The federal council serves as a unified legislative body, members of which are granted estates by popular vote of the people. The head of the oligarchy is the High Count, recognised as Beluzia's elective monarch and sovereign representative. The head of the federal government is the Prime Minister. History Beluzia was a free land for a long time. In its early days, it was populated by immigrants from 3 continents, including its own. Settlers from Artania established villages in the North. Settlers from Majatra established villages on the South coast. Nomads from Dovani established camps in Bailon, and later on the West coast of Beluzia. Beluzia's first internationally-recognised government was the Beluzian Republic in 2034. It adopted a national flag in 2036. Bailon became a part of Beluzia at this point, as representatives of Bailonese constituencies sat in the federal legislature. The Republic lasted for over 2 centuries before being ruled predominantly by monarchists who established the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. During this era, Beluzia was fiscally conservative. Classic Liberalism took place under the leadership of the Whig Party, and much of Beluz land and property was privatized. Under Zogist influence, urban areas faced crime problems as a result of poverty; desperate citizens would steal to survive. Crime eventually became organized. Mafias, under the leadership of Don Zog, gained his respect from pulling young unpriveleged adults off the streets. He ensured they were all educated, and encouraged them to run for office as the People's Populist Party of Beluzia. His army grew until the government could do nothing about it. In 2776, after half a millenium of monarchy, Zog took control of the government and established his own despotic regime. He believed in Statism, but ensured that citizens benefit somehow. Though he was against Communism, he advocated free education. His regime eventually collapsed in 2883, when Republicans established the United Federation. This evolved into the National State of Beluzia and later into the Beluz FPR as waves of immigrants tried to take advantage of Beluzia's stable economy. For a while, it was stagnant, but it eventually grew. In 3286, members and allies of the Karav Dynasty staged a coup. They turned Beluzia into an aristocratic nation, hoping to project each region's culture. Government and Politics Instead of parties, legislative responsibility was shared among dynastic families. This projected Beluzia's diverse cultures much more. Families from similar cultures would find themselves supporting the same house of nobles. Nobles weren't like normal nobles in normal monarchies; Beluzian nobles had special obligations and responsibility to their people. It is through democratic votes that nobles gain (or lose) estates, but they have to pledge to maintain such estates. Holders, of such estates, sit on the Federal Council of Nobles, which is located in Port Tackstov. Most of Beluzia's central government buildings are located in Port Tackstov. It is Beluzia's largest urban area, which is a part of the Tackstov Conurbation. Leadership Titles High Count The High Count is Beluzia's elected monarch and ceremonial head of state, whose family is usually the most influential family, whether or not it has the most estates. The key to winning the throne is gaining the support and endorsement of other families. The first recognised High Count of Beluzia was Tackoppe I, of the House of Lligro. The powers of the High Count are mainly reserve powers, but he has many ceremonial duties. Only the High Count can appoint a cabinet. County Leaders The title of "Count" is awarded when a noble wins control of one of Beluzia's counties. The title is permanent, but the powers that come with it are only based on the individual's ability to maintain power and influence. Each county's leader has complete power of its local legislation and foreign affairs. Civilian Government Prime Minister The Prime Minister is Beluzia's civilian head of government. The Prime Minister is usually appointed by the family with the most seats on the federal council, but it is really up to the monarch to decide who gets to appoint the Prime Minister. Cabinet The cabinet, or government, consists of common citizens, usually not belonging to a house. Members of the Federal Council of Nobles are considered as Nobles or Lords but do not participate in government. Instead, the families who are participating in the cabinet select civilians who are usually those with expertise in a particular area and who are loyal to their house. A cabinet proposal usually gives different houses the responsibility to appoint ministers to specific positions. Legislation The Federal Council of Nobles is the federal legislative body of Beluzia, recognised by the international community as Beluzia's "oligarchy". It seats 99 nobles to the advice of the monarch. The High Count doesn't vote on bills, but merely holds the 100th seat on the federal council. The High Count is appointed by popular support from voters and supporting aristocrats. Nobility System Due to the nature of Beluzia's political system, instead of political parties, aristocratic families compete for power. Any family in Beluzia can compete for the throne, once it accepts the responsibilities aligned with aristocracy. When a house wins control of estates, it should manage them properly to the benefit of the people, or risk losing such estates. Regions Beluzia has 5 Counties. Each is ruled by a Count-General or a Countess-General. Economy Beluzia has a mainly free market economy with limited government intervention. While there are many economic regulations, they are not tight and they do not stifle the private sector. Economic Statistics As of October 3332, Beluzia's national GDP stands at 1,174,152,865,853 BEL of which 64.25% is consumption. In contrast, government spending accounts for less than one-quarter of GDP at 277,500,000,000 BEL. Meanwhile, investment accounts for 12.12% of GDP. Economic Policy The general economic policy of Beluzia is mixed, however the private sector is allowed to flourish. Some areas of industry are government-controlled, some are fully privatized, and some are divided to allow both the public and private sector to have control. Foreign investment is encouraged, but local governments may demand the right to set tighter regulation. The government may nationalise failing industries that provide vital goods or services. Beluzia has a good record when it comes to labour rights. Economic regulation does exist, as the government ensures dominance in some areas of industry. Trade unions are legal, there are no restrictions on democratic workers' councils running businesses, and all workers have the right to strike although some have to ensure a minimal service. Natural Resources Eastern Beluzia is known for its fertile land, that allows large-scale farming of a wide variety of crops. Southern Beluzia is rich with iron ore and coal. Large-scale mining takes place on the outskirts of major Southern cities. Industries Modern industries play a vital role in the Beluzian economy such as the media industry, since the government has very little media regulations and almost no restrictions on advertising. Beluzia also offers refuge for exiles. Its neutral policy encourages corporate tourism. Luxury villas in Eastern Iliathar give a nice view for visitors. Beluzia's mining industry is a powerhouse for mass transit and steel production. Beluzia manufactures buses, computers, ships, and most of its own trains. Beluzia has a contract with Luthori allowing Luthori's cargo to travel through Beluzian land, mostly by train or truck. Canning is also a growning industry in Beluzia, which is fueled by its agriculture sector. Beluzia exports canned beer, and canned foods, including corn and fish. Other packaging industries involve salt and water, from Beluzia's desalination plants. Beluz Stock Market Category:Beluzia Category:Artania Category:3286 establishments Category:Beluzia Category:Artania Category:3286 establishments